


Para ti os mais doces morangos

by angxxl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: o gosto do morango misturado ao leve gosto de menta, esse presente em Draco, deixavam Harry sem fôlego, principalmente quando o motivo era os lábios bem desenhados e gostosos do loiro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Para ti os mais doces morangos

**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem <3  
> um docinho para alimentar a vida de vocês

> ##  _E em ti os melhores gostos e beijos_

Não era algo incomum para ambos, na realidade era algo costumeiro para o casal. A semana corrida sempre era compensada quando o sábado de tarde chegava e, é claro, esse sempre acompanhado com sua brisa fresca e o sol ameno por conta da estação do ano e por sempre ficarem naquela parte mais sombreada do pequeno parque que tinha na cidade, eram acostumados a passarem o tempo ali enquanto conversavam sobre como havia sido a semana ou até mesmo sobre os mais novos acontecimentos na cidade que aos poucos começava a tomar o ritmo do final de semana. Ou apenas ficavam em silêncio aproveitando o carinho que davam um no outro enquanto comiam algo. 

Harry era um viciado nato em morangos, esses que Draco fazia questão de levar para o pequeno encontro semanal deles, sabia que o marido era apaixonado pela fruta avermelhada, essa que nem sempre era tão doce quanto parecia, e o rapaz nunca poderia esquecer de mimar o homem que tanto amava. Por isso sempre fazia questão de comprar pelo menos duas caixas das frutas avermelhadas para o seu garoto de ouro. 

Não que eles só se vissem durante aquele dia, eram casados há alguns anos e mesmo tendo a vida corriqueira de um casamento ainda mantinham um leve costume de quando eram adolescentes com sentimentos à flor da pele, uma vez que o local era um lugar especial para ambos. Afinal fora ali que se confessaram um para o outro pela primeira vez, onde havia sido o primeiro beijo e, é claro, o pedido de casamento deles com direito a participação dos amigos mais próximos para enganar o tão esperto Harry Potter, médico pediatra de sucesso na cidade. Aquele local em específico era o local deles e eles iriam mantê-lo daquela forma. 

O moreno sempre esperava o marido com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, esse que aumentava ao ver a figura alta carregando seus morangos em uma das mãos e o paletó na outra, normalmente o Malfoy sempre tinha reuniões aos sábados e acabava por ir para o parque direto do escritório de advocacia em que trabalhava, apenas retirando o paletó e a gravata que usava para se jogar na toalha com diversos morangos desenhados sob o tecido claro, esse sendo ocupado pelo marido e alguns pertences que sempre levavam para o parque. Aproveitando para abrir pelo menos dois botões da camisa social enquanto podia sentir os carinhos que Potter fazia em seu cabelo assim que deitou a cabeça sob o colo do marido. 

Ficaram ali apreciando a paisagem enquanto se aconchegavam um no outro, conversando num tom baixo enquanto se deliciavam a fruta recém comprada pelo loiro, ficando em um mundinho especialmente deles onde poderiam conversar e se amar de forma carinhosa ali sem se preocupar com olhares ou qualquer coisa, uma vez que aquele local em específico era um pouco afastado dos demais. Normalmente ficavam rindo de uma ou outra besteira que Harry falava enquanto se deliciava com a fruta avermelhada, deixando o gosto levemente azedo explodir em sua boca tal como o marido fazia, porém, com outro tipo de vício. Mesmo que fosse algo ruim, Potter, já havia acostumado e até mesmo não se importava mais com o que pequeno vício que o marido mantinha. 

Por mais que fosse ruim no começo aos poucos o moreno fora se acostumando até se pegar observando de forma, um tanto quanto, fascinada como o marido ficava bonito ao levar com seus dedos longos o pequeno cigarro preto aos lábios bem desenhados, tragando-o lentamente enquanto podia ver a fumaça translúcida se dissipar pelo ar assim que fora solta pelo loiro, deixando somente o cheiro da nicotina com o leve odor de menta pairar pelo local em que estavam, os olhos azuis ficavam quase que nublados cada vez que fazia aquela ação. 

Ação essa que sempre deixava o outro rapaz levemente boquiaberto pela beleza de seu companheiro, mesmo que fosse em um momento tão trivial como uma breve tragada em um cigarro qualquer, porém sabia que para Potter ele iria achar Draco extremamente bonito e sexy até quando ele tomava um copo d’água. 

Pode-se dizer que o gosto de Draco era o favorito do Potter, uma vez que o médico sempre aproveitava do momento para se deliciar nos lábios do marido assim que ele terminava o cigarro, se deleitando nos braços fortes do homem em que dividia a vida. A mistura de morango com o leve gosto da nicotina, essa sempre em conjunto da menta, o fazia suspirar de forma prazerosa. Os lábios macios de Malfoy e as mãos possessivas dele lhe deixavam mole enquanto podia arfar em deleite pela forma em que a língua do marido se movia contra a sua, deixando-o arrepiado contra o tronco bem definido do advogado. 

— Potter... — O loiro chamou-o de forma suave, sorrindo ao sentir os lábios do marido deixarem diversos selares pelos seus. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em expectativa enquanto os de Draco se tornavam uma pequena tempestade de luxúria e diversão pela pequena loucura que faziam. 

Os lábios afoitos voltaram a se encontrar, movendo-se suavemente enquanto as mãos de Harry seguiam os fios loiros do marido, puxando-os antes de afagá-los cada vez que a mão de Draco lhe apertava contra ele, cada vez que seu corpo se movia suavemente ao dele de forma deleitosa. Era extremamente prazeroso sentir os músculos de Draco irem de encontro aos seus mesmo que cobertos por algumas camadas de roupa ou como os dedos ágeis dele lhe mantinham parado enquanto o advogado ficava focado em lhe deixava marcas avermelhadas, tal como os morangos que comiam, contra o pescoço imaculado de Harry. 

Para Draco o melhor momento de sua semana eram as horas que perdia com o marido naquele gramado imenso e cheio de vida, provando seu gosto levemente azedo por conta dos morangos enquanto podia sentir o próprio ser misturado em meio aos beijos que trocavam sob a árvore que estavam. 

Podia dizer com total certeza que sempre iria dar os morangos mais doces para Harry sempre que a sua recompensa fosse os lábios avermelhados e o leve gosto da fruta presente neles, afinal amava com todas as forças seus gostos, nuances e dizeres. Se deliciava apenas com os suspiros deleitosos do marido enquanto o mostrava como o amava de forma singular, da mesma forma que era amado por ele da mesma intensidade. 

  



End file.
